Lost in love
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Jack and Rose both survive the sinking of the Titanic. They move to Chippewa falls to start a new life together. COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

Rose was on the door singing come Josephine. A bright light appeared on her face. she could see a boat. Rose turned over to face Jack. "Jack there's a boat" There was no response. Was he sleeping? "Jack. There's a boat Jack. Jack" it could not be. He could not be dead. He had to live.

A tear escaped Roses eye. it slowly made its way down her cheek and onto Jacks hand. No he can't be. he promised me that we would make it together. "Rose" Rose looked up. Jack was alive. "Jack you scared me. I thought that you had gone" "I'm sorry Rose" "No need to be sorry Jack. look there's a boat"

"I can't swim. Rose you have to swim to that officer and use the whistle to get their attention" "Okay" Rose rolled off the door and started to swim. while Rose was swimming Jack climbed onto the door.

"Is there anyone alive out there?! Can anyone here me?!" Shouted the officer from the life boat. Rose finally made it. She blow the whistle at the top of her lungs. "Come about!"

The life boat came towards Jack and Rose. They rescued them and wrapped them in blanket to keep them warm. Jack and Rose layed down next to each other. "Its alright Rose. We are safe" "I love you so much Jack" "I love you too" Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep. Rose looked up at the stars.

A shooting star went past "My pops used to tell me that every time you sore one it was a soul going to heaven" Rose smiled at that memory. That moment was special for them both. Jack wanted to kiss Rose. Rose wanted to kiss him too.

Rose continued to look up at the stars. Rose slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Jack woke up. he looked up and sore another ship called Carpathia. He looked down at Rose. She was sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up but at some point he had to. "Rose" Rose woke up "what?"

"I'm sorry darling but we have to wake up now" "Why?" "We are getting onto a other ship now" "Okay. I'm so happy that you're hear with me." "Me too"

Days later they reached New York. Jack and Rose stood outside in each others arms. A officer walked up to them. "Can I take your name sir" "Jack Dawson" "And you miss" "Rose Dawson" "Thank you"

Jack leaned in and gave Rose a tender gentle kiss. "I like that" whispered Jack into Rose's ear. "What do you like?" "That you called your self Rose Dawson" "I'm yours Jack" Rose reached into her coat pocket. She felt something cold. She pulled it out. Rose stared at the object. She couldn't believe it. "oh my god. Jack look what I found"

"I can't believe it" Rose checked the other pockets. Lots of money was found. "Jack I also found money. I think Cal tried to pay someone so he could get into a life boat" "Rose we could live with this money but I will still work"

From the distance newspaper reporters could be seen waiting for the Titanic survivors. Jack and Rose wanted to avoid them all but it seemed impossible. "Rose when we dock keep hold of my hand and do not let go" "I'll never let go Jack"

The first class passengers were let of first followed by the second class. Jack was slightly nervous but he did not want to worry Rose. They both have been through a lot. As they got of the ship they ignored all the people around them. They found a hotel to stay in.

Jack and Rose walked into the hotel. A man was sitting behind his desk. "Good evening. Can I help you?" "yes. we are both Titanic survivors and we need a room please" said Rose. "That's terrible news. Please let me show you to your room" Jack and Rose followed the man to their room. The man gave them the key. "If you two need anything please ask me" "Thank you" Jack said quietly.

Jack and Rose got into bed and embraced. They did not want to be apart.

The next day after having breakfast, Jack and Rose left New York. they got train tickets to Chippewa falls. Jack wanted to show Rose his home. They sat down in the 3rd class carriage. It was much smaller then first class.

"I know this is not like first class but-" Rose put a finger to his lips. "Its perfect Jack. I don't need that life. I chose you over that horrible life" "You're right Rose. I'm sorry" "Its alright Jack." Rose kissed his lips.

The train came to a stop. They finally reached Jacks home town. Jack took Rose hand. They got of the train. Rose finally felt free. She had all the freedom with Jack. Jack found his home. it was old and abandoned. He left when his parents died. "Well I've be alone since I was 15 since my flocks died. And I had no brothers or sisters or close skin in that part of the country, so I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since. You could just call me a tumble weed blowing in the wind"

Jack opened the door. All the rooms are covered in dust. The furniture was covered up in large white sheets. "This is where I grew up" Rose walked around the room. "Did you miss this place when you felt?" Jack walked up behind Rose and placed a hand on her waist. "I did. At first it was difficult but then day by day it just became a memory" Jack was hurt. Rose hated to see him like this.

"oh Jack" Rose wrapped her arms around Jack. Jack breathed in her sent and layed his head down on her shoulder. "I love you Rose" "I love you too"

Jack uncovered his parents bed.He took of his boots and layed down. Rose came into the room. Jack still looked upset. The memories from his childhood were haunting him. Rose wanted to cheer him up. "Hi" Rose said nervously "Hi Rose" Jack sat up. "Sit down" Rose removed her shoes and sat down next to Jack. "Are you okay Jack?" "yeah I'm fine now that you're hear with me" "I've been thinking and maybe tomorrow we can look around town to find new furniture" "I would love that Rose. This could turn into our family home. Would you like a family?"

Rose looked into his eyes. He seemed serious about having a family. "I would love to have a family one day with you Jack. The way you danced with that little girl on the Titanic made me think that you would be an amazing father." Jack kissed her lips slowly and passionately "You will make an amazing mother too Rose" "no I won't" "yes you will. when my mother was pregnant with me she thought the same. but she was an amazing mother towards me" Rose got under the covers and when to sleep and so did Jack.

The next day Jack and Rose went shopping for new furniture. Almost 3 weeks later the house looked good as new. Rose brought Jack a house warming gift. "Jack I got you a house warming gift" "You shouldn't have Rose" "I wanted to" Jack opened up the gift. it was a new brown leather portfolio. "I love it thank you." "That means you can draw me again like one of your French girls" "Can I draw you?" "you may"

Jack organised the couch while Rose was getting ready. She looked at the coat for a moment. She stood up and took the Heart of the Ocean. Rose put it on and made her way to the sitting room. Jack was sharpening his charcoal pencil with a knife.

The bedroom door opened up. Rose stood in her robe looking at Jack. Jacks eyes completely fell on her body. she's so beautiful he thought to himself. Rose approached Jack. She removed her robe. Jack couldn't help but look at Rose. "Lay down on the couch." Jack told Rose what to do and then he started to draw.

"Are you done yet?" "Almost...Okay I'm done" Rose put the robe back on and looked at the drawing. Jack captured everything. its was more then perfect. "Thank you. I'm going to make some dinner" "I'll help"

Jack and Rose sat at the dinner table. Over the last 3 weeks together Jack taught Rose how to cook. "What should we do tomorrow?" "I will take you dancing" "really? Are you serious?" "I am. this is our life Rose, we are both free"

Rose was getting ready to go out with Jack. They were going dancing. Rose stood in front of the mirror. She was finishing her hair. Jack walked into the bedroom "Is my lady ready?" Rose smiled. "Not yet but almost" "Rose you look beautiful" "Thank you" Rose finished her bun. "I'm done now"

Jack escorted Rose to the dance floor. similar irish music played like the one on the Titanic. They held close to each other. Jack was lost in love with Rose. She was his whole world. She still got of the ship with him. _"when the ship docks I'm getting off with you" "This is crazy" "I know it doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it"_

The song ended. "Rose do you want to go outside for a moment" "Okay" Jack and Rose went out side. They sat down on a bench. "Rose I want to ask you something very important" Jack got down on one knee. Rose was surprised. "Rose will you marry me?" "yes I will marry you!"

1916

(4 years later)Jack and Rose happily got married in June 1912 and now they have a family. Rose gave birth to a baby boy in 1915 and then a year later she gave birth to twin girls.


	2. Little Dawson's

1916

Jack and Rose are in the fields playing with there 3 children. Rose sat on the picnic blanket with her two twin daughters. Cora and Lucy. One year old

Frank was lifted onto Jacks shoulders.

"Are you coming to eat Jack?"

"I am Rosebud" Jack put Frank down. "Lets go and eat. We will play after lunch" Jack said to Frank.

After lunch Frank fell asleep. "You have made him sleepy Jack"

"Yeah. Cora and Lucy are still awake" Jack kissed each of there foreheads.

"Its crazy that we have twins. Twins don't run in my family"

"I don't know myself. it's a beautiful day. the nice warm sun. we still have to go back to Santa Monica"

"We had a great honeymoon there. One day we will take the kids when they are a bit older" Rose snuggled over to Jack.

She took his hand and kissed it. "I love you"

"I love you too"

...

"We should find a babysitter to look after our children"

"right now?" Asked Rose.

"No I mean for next week"

"why? Are you planning something Jack?"

Jack moved closer to Rose. "Maybe I am but is a surprise"

Rose kissed his lips. "Your just so full of surprises Jack. I love you"

"I love you too" Jack returned Rose a kiss on the lips.


	3. Second honeymoon

1916

Jack and Rose arrived in Santa Monica. They left there three children with Mr and Mrs Darling. They lived in the house next door to them. Jack and Rose got of the train and went back to the hotel where they stayed for their honeymoon. Nothing had really changed in Santa Monica.

"And hear is the key to your room and enjoy your stay" Said the women giving Jack the key.

"Thank you"

"Jack are you sure that you don't want me to help with the luggage?"

"I'm sure Rose"

Jack and Rose entered their room. Jack sat down on the bed. "I could sleep for a week"

Rose smiled. "Yes but Jack we came here as a second honeymoon Not to sleep all week." Rose sat down next to Jack. She placed a hand on his chest.

"And we have time to ourselves" she kissed him slowly on the lips.

Jack didn't say anything but kiss her.

After making love Jack and Rose cuddled up. They didn't have to say anything. They enjoyed the silence.

"I love you" Jack broke the silence.

"I love you too Jack"

...

"Okay perfect, now big smiles one two three" The photographer took the picture.

"Thank you" said Rose.

"Your both welcome. Here is your picture"

"Thank you sir" said Jack as he payed the photographer.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Lets go to the beach"

"But Jack we can't go swimming in our clothes. They will get damaged by the water like on the Titanic"

"That's a good point Rose. Lets go back to the hotel to change and then we will go back to the beach"

...

"Care to join me?" Rose said as she took Jacks hand.

"I'm joining you Rose"

Jack and Rose slowly got into the water. Jack didn't go in too deep because Rose was not a strong swimmer like him.

"I've got you Rose" Jack wrapped both of his arms around her waist. "I won't let go"

"I never want you to let go of me Jack. I love you" Rose kissed his lips.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes..." Jack sang softly. Rose than joined in. Jack then leaned in and kissed Rose's lips.

A large wave hit them both. now their hair was soaking wet as well. They both burst out laughing. Jack still had his arms around Rose.

Rose turned her face to look at Jack. She then laughed even harder.

"What's so funny Rose?" He tightened his grip around her waist.

"Your hair has got a little seaweed" Rose still said laughing at him.

Jack removed the little strand of seaweed from his hair. "Very funny" He kissed her cheek several times. "Do you want to stay or get out?"

"Lets stay. Unless you want to go somewhere else"

"Lets stay" Jack let go of Rose and splashed her.

"Jack!" Rose said playfully

"What? Can't we enjoy ourselves?"

"We can" Rose then splashed Jack.

Jack and Rose spent at least one hour in the water splashing one another. After they got out they sat down on their towels giggling, talking and kissing. They did not care if anyone was watching. They were in their own separate world.

"I love you Rose"

"No I love you more Jack"

...

After that they went back to the hotel to dry up.

"Jack can go out dancing tonight?" Rose said from the bathroom

"Sure. Rose I'm going out to check something"

"Okay be safe"

"I will Rose I promise" Jack went out and he went looking around town. He then found a jewelry shop. Jack had secretly saved up some of his own money so he could buy Rose a necklace with matching earings.

"Good evening sir" Said the women behind the till.

"Good evening madame"

"Can I help you look for something in particular?"

"um...Yes I was looking to get my wife a necklace with a pair of matching earings."

The women then showed Jack what they had. "Is there any that she might like?"

"Her favourite colour is lavender. Do you have any in that colour?" Jack asked nervously.

"I think so let me go and have a look for you"

"Thank you" Jack then waited for the women to come back as he looked around the shop. Ten minutes later the woman appeared with several lavender necklaces with matching earrings.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir"

"Its alright" She then layed them out for Jack to see. "I do like this one" The lavender necklaces had a small heart shape diamond and so did the earrings. "How much is it?"

"$25 dollars. Here you go Sir. I hope your wife enjoys it."

"Thank you" Jack took the gift and went back to the hotel.

"Jack" Rose ran up to Jack and gave him a long embrace. "I was worried about you. Where were you?"

"This person was talking to me"

"What do you mean by 'This person' Jack?" Rose took a few steps back.

"A woman"

"What. I can't believe you"

"No its not what you think Rose" He tried to embrace her but she kept getting away.

"No Jack ! How long has this been going on for?!" Rose could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Rose please give me a chance to explain" He grabbed her arm. "Please. I went out and I bought you-"

"Save it Jack. you have lied to me. I trusted you. You said that you would be gone for a few minutes but no you were gone for almost an hour. If you don't love me just tell me"

"I do love you Rose. There is no other women. You see I brought you this" Jack took out a velvet box. "I was looking for a jewelry shop and the shop keeper helped me find this for you"

Rose took the velvet box from Jacks hands. "So you went to get me this?"

"Yes I did. Open it"

Rose slowly opened up the box. She gasped. "Oh Jack this is beautiful" She wrapped her arms around him and stared to cry. "I'm sorry Jack I thought that you were cheating on me with another women"

"Its alright Rose. I'm not and will never cheat on you. Do you understand me?"

"I understand Jack. I love you so much"

"I love you too" He kissed her and she kissed him back with the same amount of passion. "I'm going to show you how much I care for you." Jack walked Rose over to the bed. "Lets go to the stars"


	4. Home sweet home

Jack and Rose boarded the train. They were sad to leave but happy to go home to there children. A few minutes later the train was on its way to Chippewa falls.

"Jack I'm sorry for the way I behaved last night. I should of-"

"No Rose its fine now. I love you too much. I would never leave you"

"Its just. Your handsome, charming, gentlemen. I don't like it when women look at you. I want you all to myself" Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel the same. When other men look at you I get jealous"

"But why Jack?"

"I'm just scared that you might fall in love with them because they have got everything to offer you"

"I feel the same Jack. And anyway you have offered me so much. Love, our children , making each day count. I could never leave you"

Jack smiled. Rose smiled back and she pulled him into a kiss.

...

Jack and Rose got home. They finally were able to be with their children. Frank was happy to see his mom and dad. Lucy and Cora were also happy.

They then thanked Mr and Mrs Darling for taking care of their children.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how thankful and greatful we are"

"Your welcome Mr Dawson" Said Mr.Darling.

"Please call me Jack"

Rose took out $30 dollars from her peruse to give to them. "Here please take it for taking care of Frank, Cora and Lucy"

"Oh no Mrs Dawson we couldn't take your money. Your children were angels" Said Mrs.Darling.

"But please do take it"

"Its not necessary, Rose. Honestly. My wife and I are fine."

"Should we invite them to dinner tomorrow?" Whispered Jack into Roses ear.

"Good idea" Rose whispered back to Jack. "Jack and I would love it if tomorrow night you come over for dinner"

"Should we Jim?" Asked Mary. Jim nodded in agreement. "Yes we will join you two tomorrow"

...

Rose was running around the house making sure that everything was clean. Jack was giving Frank a bath. when he then hurd a cry coming from the babys room. Jack put a towel around Frank and carried him to the baby's room. Cora was crying. He then put Frank down in Cora's bed.

"Shhh it's alright. Daddy is here" Jack changed her diaper and gave her a bath. He then did the same with Lucy.

Jack then brought the children to the sitting room so he could play with them.

Rose walked out the kitchen with an apron around her beautiful curvy waist. Jack look up and smiled. "Hay" said Rose.

"Rose Darling do you need any help with anything?"

"Yes please. Can you do the potatoes?"

"Sure" Jack kissed her and put his hands on her waist. "If you want me to do anything else just tell me and I'll do it"

...

The evening was finally here. Jack and Rose put Frank , Cora and Lucy to bed. Jack was helping Rose set up the table. Jack noticed that Rose kind off quite. He was concerned about her.

Jack set the plates down on the table and walked over to Rose. "Rose are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack" she kissed his lips. "I'm just... I don't know Jack"

"Its okay to be nervous. I'm slightly nervous too. You and I have cooked an amazing dinner for Jim and Mary" Jack embraced her.

"I love you Jack. I don't know what I would of have done without you"

The doorbell rang. "There here Rose"

"Lets go to the door together" Hand in hand they walked to the door. On the other side stood Jim and Mary.

...

Dinner was not as bad as Jack and Rose intended it would be. They all became closer friends. Jim and Mary told Jack and Rose how they got together. They had met in a restaurant where Mary was working as a waitress six years ago.

"I was hungry and I had no idea where I was so I went to this nice looking restaurant. I sat down and Mary took my order. After she brought me my food we started talking and since then we have been married for almost five years" said Jim.

Mary took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you Jim"

"I love you too Mary"

"So how did you two get together?" Asked Mary.

"Well" Rose took a deep breath. " we meet in 1912 on the Titanic"

"Oh my" Said Mary as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I know. It was hard but fate and love stayed with us" Rose started to get emotional. Jack then took over and told them the story. At the end everyone had tears in their eyes. After talking it was time for Jim and Mary to go back home.

"We should get going now Mary. Thank you Jack and Rose"

"Your both welcome" said Rose.

...

It was half one in the morning and Rose was awake. She couldn't help but look at her Jack. He was peacefully sleeping. Titanic was in her head. Rose smiled at the good memories that they shared on the Titanic and after the sinking. They moved to Chippewa falls 4 years ago. Rose still remembered the day that they moved to Chippewa falls.

Rose sat up. Jack then turned over and he was awake. "Jack I'm sorry to wake you up. Go back to sleep" Rose said softly.

"No I want to be awake with you. And I had a bad dream" Jack sat up and put his arms around Rose.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We were with our children and Cal found us. Cal and Mr Lovejoy took you and our children away from me. I tried to stop him but it was too late for me to save all of you"

"That's awful. If that ever happened I don't know what to do with twins and Frank. I couldn't live without you Jack" Rose kissed him. "But remember Jack we made it together and look at us now. You jump I jump right?"

"Right Rose. I love you" Jack said kissing her."


	5. Letter for Jack

Sorry for not updating this story. I've needed a lot of inspiration to keep writing this one. I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Titanic4life! If you haven't please go and read and follow Titanic4life!

Titanic 11912

1917

"Jack!" Rose called from the room. Jack walked in to find Rose with Frank in her arms. "Is everything alright?" "Yes! Jack you won't believe what happened. Frank said his first word!" "He did!?" Rose smiled. "Say it again" "Mamma" said Frank. Jack smiled and took Frank into his arms. Rose watched. Jack was always very good with children. Jack kissed his forehead. "I love you Frank" smiled Jack. Frank smiled and let out a giggle.

After Jack and Rose put the children to bed Jack had some news to tell Rose. Jack took the letter out from the nightstand and opened up the envelope. "Rose I want you to know this" "What is it Jack?" "This letter. It's telling me that I have to go to Europe to fight in the war. I'm sorry Rose" They embraced and held each other. Rose couldn't believe it. Her Jack was going to fight in the war. "Oh Jack" Rose cried. "I don't want you to go" "I don't want to go either but what choice do I have?" "Your right you don't have a choice Jack" They stayed in their embrace for a few more minutes. They both cried. They then kissed. "I love you Jack" "I love you too"

Jack was playing in the garden with Frank, Cora and Lucy. Rose watched from the kitchen window. Rose didn't want Jack to go. He told her that if he died she would have to go on with his promise. The words from that tragic night were in her head. Jack was now 25 and that's so young. It's not fair Rose thought. Rose cried and went outside to join them. After playing together in the garden it was dinner. During dinner Rose had to be brave to not cry in front of her children. She hated the idea of crying in front of them. "Excuse me" "Rose are you alright?" "I'm fine Jack" Rose forced a smile. After Jack put Frank and the twins to bed he hurd cries from the bathroom. "Rose?" He knocked on the door. "Rose please can I come in?" Rose let Jack in. They embrace as Rose cried into his shirt. "Don't cry Rose. I'm here" "I love you Jack. I love you so so much. I don't want you to leave." Jack stroked her hair and kissed her. "Do you want to talk about it?" "Okay" After talking about Jack going off to war Rose felt some relief but she still cried. "Let's go to bed Rose. You've had a long day today"


	6. The End

**_chapter 6! The final chapter is finally here! I hope you like it. Dedicated to Titanic4life._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Over the last year Jack and Rose had been writing letters to each other. Rose kept all his letters in her nightstand draw. Rose closed the draw and got out of bed. Today was the day her Jack Dawson was coming home. Rose left the children at home with one of the neighbours and left for the train station.

...

Jack's train finally came to a stop. He quickly grabbed his belongings and jumped off the train. So many wife's with children were surrounding the platform. He watched families reunite, some cried tears of love and joy, some anxiously waited. Jack continued to walked.

Rose looked everywhere for Jack. "Jack! Jack!" Rose felt her heart betting faster by the second. "Jack Dawson where are you!?" Rose had been looking for over 10 minutes and there was still no luck. Rose felt tears in her eyes. A moment later she began to cry. "Oh Jack where are you?"

Jack then sore a women, and not just any woman but his beautiful wife Rose Dawson. "Rose!" Smiled Jack as he ran towards her.

Rose looked up and smiled. "Jack!"

Jack dropped his bag to the floor and took her into his arms. They kissed over and over again.

 ** _The end._**


End file.
